


书信与交织的灵魂 | letters, mingled souls

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beach Divorce Fix-It, Canon Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Multiple, epistolary form, 中年复婚, 书信体, 沙滩离婚又复婚, 真的是HE你们相信我
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: 沙滩之后，Erik有话想说。Charles也有，Hank也有，Nina也有。或因为直接对话太难于是所有人都在写信，而且如果没人会收到信的话，就能畅所欲言了。或沙滩离婚后漫长的复婚过程。





	书信与交织的灵魂 | letters, mingled souls

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [letters, mingled souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761019) by [imbellarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbellarosa/pseuds/imbellarosa). 



1963年1月

教授：

叫你“教授”好像很奇怪，在我们经历过那么多以后。不过，也许我确实失去了叫你“Charles”的权利。

我再也无法在脑海里听见你的声音。直到你的突然离去我才发现你在那儿占据的分量。如今仅剩的是关于老旧金属床架旁的闪烁火苗的记忆，以及对价格过高的茶的渴望。

当然，你不会收到这封信。我根本不知道要寄往哪里。我听说你为变种人孩子开了所学校。你如此坚持己见，真是令人失望——这本是个向世人展示我们的面貌与能力的绝佳机会。不过，我想有些事情是没办法的。

有时候，我会想，如果我摘下头盔，会听到什么样的声音，会有怎样的感觉。Raven说我感情用事到了不可救药的地步，可是有时候，我似乎能感觉到你在我脑海里曾待过的地方，仿佛你在我的脑袋里剜出了一片只属于你自己的空间。我想我永远不会原谅你这点。

顺便一提，我希望Hank（或者是野兽）不再像个心碎的小男生一样对Raven念念不忘，恐怕她喜欢上了Azazel。他有他的迷人之处，我向你保证。

还有，我希望你能以“与你对弈的老朋友”的身份记起我。我猜你在沙滩上受的伤不大严重，不会持续很久，否则你的“X战警”（说真的，Charles，你还能再自恋点吗？）该来找我算账了。

尽管我们可能永远不会再以朋友的身份相见，我还是为你的身体健康而高兴。唯一的遗憾是我们未能下完最后那局棋。两步将军。

E. Lehnsherr 启

_***_

1963年11月

X教授：

我被捕了，我相信你已经知道了。他们说我杀了总统。子弹轨道的确弯曲了。我要离开一段时间，说实话，我不知道要离开多久。但我想这没关系，我以前又不是没被关起来过。不过这次不会有任何金属物品，他们管这叫“安全措施”。不过，这次不会有Shaw，所以我想这既有好的地方，也有不好的地方。

肯尼迪死的那天是我多年来第一次摘下头盔。而且，不知何故，我总觉得摘下头盔后你就会在我周围。等着找到我、捉住我，把我带回去。但相反，只有……寂静。与带着头盔时一样的寂静，我感觉不到你，我不记得那是怎样的感觉。

Raven很安全。我向你保证过她的安全，以防万一，我早让她去了国家的另一边。你会为她感到骄傲——或许你不会，但是你应该感到骄傲。她将许多变种人从比死亡还糟糕的命运中解救出来，她从未忘记过自己是谁。从这点——以及其他地方来看，她的确是你的妹妹。

不过，我猜你也认为我杀了肯尼迪。我对你很生气，Charles，掩盖这点并没有意义。你在哪里？你本可为我们做许多事，可你却躲在学校和学生身后。我最近都没怎么听到你的学校的消息，这本身就很奇怪，而你似乎也消失了——在我们最需要你的时候抛弃了我们。不过，我想，你一定很开心。

我将离开很长一段时间，不管你喜不喜欢，我都不会再见你了。我会以我的方式想念你，老朋友。和往常一样，两步将军。

E. Lehnsherr 启

_***_

1963年12月

Erik：

我写这封信是因为Hank认为我该写。当然，你不会收到，就如我本不会收到你那封一样。监狱看守在检查你的随身物品时把它寄了出去。

如果我自己能决定的话，我再也不要想起你，即使我花了很多时间来想你。但是，就算我想找，我也无法用能力找到你——古巴的临别小礼物。我不能走路了，Erik，好吧，至少不能靠自己走。

Hank研究出了一种能让我恢复腿部功能的血清，但是它让我脑海中的声音消失了。你的声音消失得最久。说实话，我不想念它。现在很安静，几乎有些过于安静了。但我想，那就是波本威士忌该发挥作用的地方。

这真是蠢透了。我没有什么可对你说的。不过，我一直以为你至少是有能力的。“你一定很开心”，我呸！我不能走路了，Erik。我没有学校，没有腿，没有声音，我的学生要么死了要么走了。

而你也走了。我想你已经走了很长一段时间，但是你居然杀了总统，Erik。你说的对，子弹轨道拐弯了。你不该是这样的人，你知道，我也不该是现在的这幅模样，我们本可大有一番成就。有时这念头几乎要将我压垮。我不敢去想它，太痛苦了。

顺便一提，你赢不了那局棋。我知道你的马要来了。我还有三步就能将军。

C. Xavier 启

***

（以上这封寄到五角大楼的信封很奇怪，上面附有一张竖着写的、字迹潦草的纸条。纸条内容如下：）

1963年12月

Lehnsherr：

我想你可能很多年没想起过我了，可我每天都想起你。你在那个海滩上离开了他，离开了我们。我不知道总统是不是你杀的，说实话，我也不在乎。你在那天杀死了他。你现在无法认出他，他的眼里没了以前的笑意。他现在每天只呆坐在书房里，盯着一盘未下完的棋，身边摆着一瓶空的苏格兰威士忌。

也许我们早该去找你。也许对你们两人来说，那样最好。但是你背叛了我们，我们本有未来。顺便一提，Sean死了，Alex没有音讯。他被抓去当兵了，但我们已经几个月没听到他的消息了。我也差点被抓去，如果我不近视的话。好吧，还有那个原因，我毛茸茸的蓝色伙伴。

老实说，我希望你牢底坐穿。但是我想我们总有一天还会见面，所以我认为你应该知道真相。

H. McCoy 启

（这封信及附上的字条与Lehnsherr先生的其他物品存放在五角大楼里的一个上锁的盒子里。该名囚犯没有看到它。）

***

1970年3月

Charles：

我很多年没给你写信了。我不知道具体有多少年，但是从监狱看守换了许多次来看，我应该在这待了很长时间。我的确想过我为什么还要给你写信，我想是因为你让人难忘。

我并没有变得多愁善感，你必须明白，这是事实。我脑中的一部分依然属于你，这是不可改变的。我不知道你对我做了什么，可是当我试着用我自己的记忆和情感来填补那部分时，我自己的大脑会反抗。忘记你是一件痛苦的事，生理意义上的痛。你的博士学位能解释它吗？

有时候，我会想孩子们怎样了。我想，Sean在挑战更高的地方时还是会继续撞到树和其他大的障碍物。野兽肯定研发出了能让Alex——冲击波——瞄准得更好的装备。我相信你的树能安眠了。还有新的学生，我想知道有没有人能在夏天让水结冰，或在冬天将其融化。我想知道你是否有个能让卫星指向正确方向的学生。

不知为何，即使我自己的人生已冻结，知道他人的生活还在继续让我欣慰。我思考世界在十年后的样子，可我再也无法看到我渴望的火焰。那让我感到——空虚。真的。

谁知道呢？也许最终，我们会下完那局棋。

Erik 启

***

1973年8月

Erik：

我想，也许，这些年我应该给你多写几封信。当然，你不会收到，因为我不会寄出去。但是，也许，如果我那时说了我该说的话，我们现在就不会变成这样。

话虽如此，我在提笔之前还是等待了一段时间，因为我希望有一天这封信能到你的手上。现在，我把它放在一个写有你名字的文件夹里，希望我将来能把它交给你。

首先，我会说，你错了。我们与人类不是、也 **不能是** 敌我对抗的状态。这对我们、对他们都是有害的。Raven在那天救了我们，虽然你没有我知道的多。我看到了：年老的我、年老的你。我们——很开心。这是有代价的，但是我们得到了一直渴望的幸福。

他说——好吧，我说，但是这样听起来很奇怪——他说我的天赋是承担别人的痛苦而不被压垮。我的朋友，我真心希望我能分担一些你的痛苦。你离开后的几个星期，我想向你伸出援手，可是你的心太疲倦了，而且你很愤怒。我明白你不想让我出现。

在另一场人生中，尽管你制造了那么多痛楚，尽管你失去了最能定义你的东西，你却仍然爱我，留在我身边。而且，我们一起帮你找回了它。我们每月去海德公园下棋。当我们的家人受到伤害时，我们夷平地球换来第二次机会。于是现在，我们有了第二次机会。

既然如此，也许，你能在那场人生里那般爱我，在这场人生，我也能这么做。我爱你，所以我让你拥有自己的人生。我不知道我是否会再见到你，还是说下次见面时你会变成万磁王，而不是多年前我在海里遇见的那个男人。然而，我比谁都了解那个你能成为的男人，我会焦急地等待他的到来。

对了，你说的对。我要提防的不是你的马，而是象。你会赢。

Charles Xavier 启

***

1975年5月

Charles：

我明天要结婚了。她叫Magda，她是人类。我简直能看见你眼中的得意，你这个自满的人。但是这次，我想，你是对的。我愿为她做任何事。这种感情并不新鲜，但是她愿意留下来，我能拥有这段感情——我的朋友，这比无数其他人类的生命都更为珍贵。

她怀孕了，Charles。我要当父亲了。我从未真正了解过我的父亲——他逃去美国后被困在了那里，就如我和母亲被困在德国一样。有段时间，他们通过信，但随后政府禁止了与外国通信，尤其是在母亲和我住的贫民区里。她每晚都给他写信，即使后来她无法寄出。我不记得我有没有告诉过你这些事。其实，我不知道我有没有告诉过任何人这些事。

五年前，我说我看不到自己的未来，可是现在——未来就在眼前。我很想你，老朋友，而且我的大脑没有从你在这里的短暂居住中恢复，它很可能永远都不会恢复，但是我很开心。我想，这是我写给你的最后一封信。我希望你也快乐。

我不知道我是否告诉过你，我对海滩上的事感到非常抱歉。我从来没想过伤害你。我是想保护你——保护我们所有人。看来我是无法成为英雄了，也许我更有机会成为一个好父亲。

E. Lehnsherr 启

***

（这是诸多写着“E. Lehnsherr”的盒子里的诸多信件之一：）

1976年10月

Erik：

现在这里充满了生机。你简直无法相信我们那时小得可怜的变种人队伍现在发展成什么样了。孩子们盼着万圣节，许多人决定扮成自己的样子——我想，你要是知道这些孩子让我有多头疼会很高兴的。

你知道吗？有一天我在冰箱里看到一个有传送能力的孩子。我问他在搞什么，他冷静地向我解释，他在和我们的心灵感应者玩捉迷藏（就是我上封信提到的Jean），冰箱可以隔离她的感应能力。当然这没有奏效，我问Jean为什么没去找他，她说让他以为他赢了会很好玩。

这事让Hank变蓝了，然后——我们可以说，熄灯时间提早了。我觉得你会喜欢这里的，我的朋友。这里总有你的位置。我想孩子们也很想见到你。你一直是他们最喜欢的角色。

Charles Xavier 谨启

***

1976年12月

Charles:

我知道我说过不会再给你写信，但是我看了你的书。你写了本关于时间线的脆弱性的书，还在里面插入了变种人政治的微妙之处，我怎能不读？我妻子知道我认识你。她认为我们是很奇怪的一对组合，即使我们处于同一战线，却总是在隐约地对抗。我无法告诉她你曾是我最亲密的知己——即使是现在，我脑中的一部分也无法属于她，因为那部分不属于我。

Charles，我现在有了一个女儿。她还是个婴儿，但是她对动物的迷恋几乎不像人类。我想，等时候到了，我会把她送到你那儿去。我知道你会和照顾其他孩子一样照顾她，而且我的确认为，没有人能比你更爱孩子。她的眼睛和我母亲很像。

我今年打算庆祝光明节，这是多年来的第一次。会有和我一起庆祝的人，我会拿出一个旧的烛台，和我母亲的那个几乎一模一样，不过那个很久以前就遗失在集中营里了。Magda会说祈祷文，我们会纪念那段你替我找回的记忆。本该如此。若说我不想你，那是撒谎。我非常想念你。有时我会想起Logan说过的话，那些我们一起拯救和牺牲过的世界与家人。我不知道在这场人生里我是否能那般地去爱一个人——即使是你，即使是她。

但我现在有了Nina，在她和其他的所有“如果”之间，我永远会选择她。有时候，她的笑容会让我想起你的笑容。我不知道这怎么可能，但它是真的。不过，我想我们再也不会一起下棋了。

E. Lehnsherr 谨上

***

（现在，壁橱里堆放了许多以教授潦草笔迹写上的“E. Lehnsherr”字样的盒子。）

1980年3月

Erik：

距沙滩那件事已近二十年。我不知道为什么我现在会想起那件事，但是我已经想了好些天。奇怪的是，有一个陌生人想用心电感应联络我。那个声音很小，是个孩子，有时我能听见她在对我窃窃私语，感觉有些似曾相识——有点像你。也许那让我感到怀念了。

我想，你会觉得这件事很有趣：这里的一些孩子进入了“叛逆期”，穿上了写有“万磁王是对的”的T恤。野兽似乎觉得这事没那么有趣，但是我已经让他冷静下来并了解到“言论自由”的重要性。所以尽管他不喜欢，现在孩子们还是可以穿着那件衣服上课。

我早该知道你会有制造麻烦的方法，即使你人在远方。我的朋友，我已经很多年没有收到你的消息了，连时不时找上门来的学生和麻烦制造者的窃窃私语中也没有你的消息。仿佛你凭空消失了。如果我愿意的话，我可以找到你。我可以用主脑，或者亲自去找你。但是我觉得前者令人不快而且缺少人情味，而后者，我想，不会受到你的欢迎。

然而，如果我能知道该把这些信寄往哪里就好了。告诉你，我收集了好多盒，放在壁橱和床底下，房子里的这些角落和缝隙从此不会只属于我。当你在这里时，它们属于你，在你离开很久以后依然属于你。恐怕我就是这样多愁善感的一个人。你大概不会喜欢。

始终如一的 Charles Xavier

***

（这封信于1986年在德国一座被毁的房子里发现，藏在一张被压坏的金属床下，上面是小孩的字迹。这封信已寄往泽维尔天才少年学院，因为它是写给校长的，而校长通常乐意和孩子交流。而且，发现这封信的德国警察认为，它应该被某人读到。通常来说，很少有人能有机会弥补因恐惧和偏见而犯下的可怕错误，但是这一次，他有了机会。信件内容如下：）

1982年12月

Charles先生好：

爸爸是这么叫你的。有时候，他会在自言自语的时候这么叫你，他以为没人能听见他。我觉得我不应该发现那些要寄给你的信，但是我弄丢了我的兔子，我想我是把它忘在了爸爸妈妈的床下。我的确是把它忘在那里了，但是我得推开一个盒子才拿到它，盒子里装满了信，它们都是要寄给你的，我本来想把它们放进邮箱，但是它们没贴邮票。再说，寄往伦敦的邮票很贵，而且如果爸爸还不想让你看怎么办？如果他还想等一会儿呢？或者，如果他打算下次见你的时候把它们给你呢？

他说他不会再见你了，但是有时候我觉得，大人会对自己保守秘密。我爸爸有一套金属棋具。他说在我出生前就有了，可是他不跟我说我出生之前的事。他说那些故事太可怕，但是我已经不怕了。我小时候，大概6岁吧，很怕黑，可是我现在已经8岁了，已经懂事了。爸爸说黑暗中没有东西能伤害我，而且我有很多动物朋友，它们说它们也会保护我。

话说回来，那套棋具。他有时会坐在那里移动棋子，可是我觉得他只是在下老局。就是，我觉得他不是真的在下棋——而且你要怎么和自己下棋？他总是下同样的棋，总在一方快赢时停下。他说：“两步将军”，然后把棋子放回原处。他会在他以为我和妈妈都睡着的晚上这样做。

我想我不会再给你写信了。我知道爸爸老这么说，可是他写给你的信装了好几箱，上面都写着你的名字。如果他不想再见你，他是不会那么做的。但我想我要把这封信藏在我的床底下——我以前也以为那里有怪物，但是那里除了松动的地板外什么也没有。

我希望有天能见到你，Charles先生。我想听爸爸在我出生前的故事。有封信上说你以前住在我爸爸的脑袋里，那是你的超能力吗？像寄居蟹那样？那里面是什么样的？我猜里面一定很美——像奶奶以前唱给他的歌一样美，像他在我出生以前的人生一样美。你为什么搬走了？因为你搬去伦敦了吗？

妈妈说我总问好多问题，她说我这点和爸爸很像。我不是故意没礼貌，况且你还不认识我。但是给你写信让我觉得我好像更了解了爸爸一些，而且这样你就能认识我了。他说他想让你认识我。

Nina Lehnsherr 敬上

（这是在小孩房里发现的唯一一封信，她的秘密似乎要比成年人少。）

***

（在泽维尔天才少年学院被天启摧毁后的重建期间，这封信被留在了校长办公桌上：）

1983年12月

Charles：

过了这么多年回到学院感觉很奇怪。上次来还是在Logan来找我们的时候，再上次，好吧，是1963年。Peter把我从监狱救出去时，我没带上那个装有我随身物品的盒子。我没发现你回了我的信，我没发现你收到了我的信。你那时真生气。还有McCoy——他附了张字条。我想，他有这个权利，毕竟他是那个被迫留下照顾你的人，眼睁睁地看着他的新家人死去或失踪。我对那种感觉再熟悉不过了。

有时我想，也许我该留下。我可以当老师。即使是现在，房子依然和我记忆中的一样，只有一些小的改动。而且，这里有很多我的痕迹。我的房间还是原样，有些学生认识我，有些想认识我。你似乎建起了一个家，而且大家都想让我成为这个家的一份子。我也想成为它的一份子。然而。

我毁灭地球，希望这样能惩罚这个世界，惩罚人类把我的女儿带走。你曾说，那些人是好人，他们只是听命行事，不该被杀——而我现在想知道，我是否也成了他们的一员？我的朋友，我曾杀过人，但他们是纳粹分子、变种人猎人、杀人犯。可是现在，当天启降临时，那些死去的男人、女人、小孩——他们也曾是某人的孩子。我出于痛苦、悲伤，和你无法想象的愤怒听命行事，但是某人的女儿死了，就和我的女儿一样，而我无法让她起死回生。

这是一段我将独自走完的旅程——然而我却无法独自走完。我还不清楚我在寻找什么，或许等我找到它时我就清楚了。有些记忆我必须寻回，有些过错我必须弥补。然后，我会回家。但是，我的大脑会为你敞开，这封信上附有我的通讯地址，如果你想用更传统的方法来联络的话。我知道你的那些盒子。我自己也有不少。

Logan曾说，有一天我们会成为一家人——当我有了另一个家时，我以为这两者是非此即彼的。而现在，尽管我仍身处痛苦之中，我却很欣慰地得知，即使我们向时间的长河投去石块——请允许我使用你的比喻——有些水池、溪流、三角州是无法改变的。潮水终将流向它们，就如太阳终将落下一般。所以你可以确定我的归来，即使我自己还不确定。终有一天，我会回来。在那之前，我的意识将一直为你敞开。我想，这或许能让我感觉更加完整。

-Erik

又及：我在你的书房里留了一份临别礼物。野兽让我拿走我那些该死的盒子，我说那些是你的盒子，他似乎很吃惊。难道他们真的以为我这些年一直在边搞破坏边给你送纪念品吗？

***

1984年5月

Erik：

我现在很少给你写信，可能是没这个习惯了吧。感觉有些奇怪，毕竟过去十年我几乎天天给你写信，但是用心电感应交流要容易得多。我知道你清楚学校出了点不寻常的事。我说了，学校没有危险，所以你可以待在你那儿（那个有很多沙子，有足以让沙漠结晶的灼人烈日的地方）。我大概已经让你相信目前没有危险了，可是我不知道该如何告诉你我听到的消息。

即使过了这么多年，有些话还是难以说出口。而我发现，把一切写下来、把沟通方法进行剖析与解构要更为简单。此刻，我能在脑海里听见你的声音，你问我在干什么。我说我在写论文。不算完全撒谎，但我的确在拖延。

几周前，Peter的母亲带着他的双胞胎姐姐来学校。她的名字叫Wanda，她能操纵能量，和你操纵磁场的方式类似。当然，这意味着如果她无法控制它，造成的后果将不堪设想。她的能力显现要比弟弟晚，但更具破坏性。于是，我们有了一个新学生。

我的朋友，这就是我发现你是他们的父亲的全过程。你和他们的母亲似乎在纽约认识，大约在我们在那片海里找到你的一年前。她那时找不到你，无法告诉你，而当你再次出现在公众面前时，她觉得最好不提这事。Peter在救你出来时不知道你是他爸爸。不过，当我们在埃及找到你时，他已经知道了。我猜他当时很害怕。

我已向Wanda、Peter及他们的母亲保证，我会把这件事告诉你。你曾是非常好的父亲，你有权知道你在某处还有家人；比我们这群怪人更亲的家人。

我想冒昧建言，我建议你打个电话。你知道我们的号码。你应该和你的孩子们聊聊，问问他们认为现在最好的处理方法是什么。他们是成年人了，你该为他们感到自豪。Peter成立了一支田径队，指导一些年轻的学生。他在野兽和Raven的指导下训练，在他们遇到的几次小冲突中取得了胜利。Wanda正以强大而优雅的姿态踏入我们的世界——总有一天，她和Raven会成为好朋友。

盼复

-Charles

***

1984年5月

Charles：

你究竟怎么想的？这么重要的事写信告诉我？这封信花了一个礼拜才到我手上，而这整个礼拜我都能感到你的思绪在我脑中躁动。我知道我已经在脑中吼过你了，但我觉得这点值得再重申一遍。而且，你认真的吗？打电话？我已经买了去英格兰的机票，会待上两周。我知道我没有提前告诉你，收到惊喜的感觉如何？立场调换就没那么有趣了，不是吗？

-Erik

又及：我不敢相信我又当父亲了。我不敢相信他们已经长大了。我想知道Wanda是否有和Nina一样的眼睛或是笑容，我想知道Peter是否喜欢动物，或是害怕黑夜。我已错过太多，我不能再错过了。

***

1986年6月

Erik：

我找到Logan了，花了些时间，他的状态不大好（你曾问过他，如果他的爪子是金属的，会发生什么；我想，你现在能知道答案了）——但他还是他，虽然更年轻、更轻率，而且非常迷恋Jean。当然，这意味着Scott非常讨厌他，最近他们之间的气氛充满敌意。这并不是我写信的目的，不过我觉得我应该在进入正题时告诉你我们的共同朋友的状况。

Erik，你必须回家。我这些年都没要求过你什么，为了你，也是为了我自己，但我们的年纪越来越大了，是时候该拿出符合年龄的勇气来面对过去。我收到了一封来自你女儿的信，不是Wanda——她在Raven的教导下进步非凡——是Nina。

她写信时是8岁，她说她发现了你写给我的那些信，想亲眼见见我。她说你想让我见她——我猜你的意思是等她的时候到了可以成为我的学生。我多希望我能有遇见她的机会。她有着超越同龄人的智慧，我无法想象你失去她时的感受。

但是现在，你的家人就在这里。我们已经等太久了。你的房间已收拾好，我们希望你在下周一前回来。我还制定了一份你将教授的变种人政治课课表。当然，这是一个请求，而我只会请求这一次。我的朋友，你在这里有许多东西——生命、希望和决意。无论是广袤的天地还是德国的死亡森林都不会有你想要的东西。

你还活着，Erik，所以你必须生活下去。这是我们所肩负的责任。书房里有一套老金属棋具在等着你，如果你还觉得你能赢过我的话。

始终如一的 Charles Xavier

***

（此后便没有信件了。Hank McCoy很高兴看到堆积了十几年的盒子在两周内消失了。

据说，泽维尔天才少年学院设有全世界最好的变种人政治课。长期受难的校长把它归功于部门负责人——他每学期开学都会穿上一件写着“万磁王是对的”的T恤。这依然让教职员们争论不休。）


End file.
